


You, Me, and the Blurriness

by SaeranWrap



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, The other characters will probably show up at some point idk, there might be NSFW depending on how I'm feeling but not super explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranWrap/pseuds/SaeranWrap
Summary: One day you wake up in a slightly blurry world and a meet a man named Ray who's been taking care of you after an incident.





	1. Introductions

 Everything was terrible, you had been sulking the entire day. It's not like you wanted to sulk but there was nothing else to do, guests weren't constantly sending in e-mails and despite the fact your appearance caused the RFA chat to be much more lively everyone still had their jobs to do and couldn't be online all the time. The the worst thing about today was sitting in the corner huddled over a computer furiously typing away. Seven had been generally disinterested in your existence despite the fact he had finally made it to the apartment, he ignored you and when you attempted to talk to him he just acted very coldly towards you. You could stand that though but after an attempt to eat he said "that". You didn't even want to think about it, but to your dismay you had already started crying again. You thought of something to do to distract you but the apartment suddenly felt very, very cramped. Dismayed you laid on the bed to help you clear your thoughts but before you knew it you were already dozing off.

         When you woke up you couldn't remember anything. What was your name again? How old are you? Where are you? All of the questions in your head came to a stand still when you noticed a primly dressed man standing above you. He was wearing a dark purple suit with a blue flower pinned to his lapel, he also had bleached his hair a greyish color it was hard to tell. His eyes were probably the prettiest thing about him, they were a stunning mint color. He smiled when you stirred. He reminded you of someone, not only in looks but also the way he expressed relief and how he carried himself. You tried to form a name but it refused to come. And before you could rack your brain for more names the man spoke.

       "It's nice to see you've finally awoken. My name is Ray! I was walking home last night and I found you collapsed on the road I figured I couldn't just leave someone like that so I brought you here to my house. Now before any more questions are asked I'd like to know your name," Ray said.

"I-I don't know," you stammered.

"It appears you've hit your head harder than I initially thought," Ray said with a thoughtful expression on his face, "In any case I can't not call you anything. I know! I'll come up with a name for you. Hmm... how about Lila? I feel like it suits you."

He acted like he had just thought of the name but it was obvious he had been thinking of the name for a long time, which was weird because it was like he had known that you would come down with a case of amnesia. Also Lila? It was an okay name but you would prefer something less...frilly? But at any rate the look in his eyes told you not to say anything lest you run the illusion.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" you said with forced enthusiasm. 

His eyes lit up as he said,"I'm so glad you agreed, purple is my favorite color and it looks like it would suit you. Now give me a second I'll start a pot of tea and make you lunch, you must be famished after what ever happened to you." As he said that you realized that instead of feeling hungry like you should be you instead felt really queasy. Something felt off but not about Ray, in fact he felt like the only normal-ish thing here. The room around you appeared slightly blurry but cleared up if you looked at it closely. It almost looked like parts of the room weren't there when you looked at them out of the corner of your eyes. And never mind that, the excuse Ray gave wasn't a very good one. Who carries an unconscious person to their house? But it appears he has no plans to murder you and he's acting very gracious and keeping his distance so maybe it's okay for now?

  
You tried to get up out of your bed and help Ray with what ever it was he needed help with and maybe change out of the night gown you had woken up in that Ray had put on you at some point while you were asleep. Suddenly you felt redness creep up your face, surely you had put on this night gown while you were still dazed, surely he hadn't changed you while you were out cold. After you had pondered this for a while and managed to turn completely into a tomato a thought occurred,'why am I not on my legs and walking already? Surely I tried to get up.' You tried again but failed. You realized that you could feel something tight on your right leg and you couldn't feel your left leg at all. Expecting the worst you pulled the covers off your legs and revealed the right leg to be wrapped up in a makeshift cast and the left to be in one too but it was bent at an awkward angle. You attempted to move your legs again, the right one moved feebly and the left one didn't respond at all.

  
Ray made his way over to you and an apologetic look spread over his face,"I tried the best I could with what I have. I don't have a car and I live out in the middle of no where so I had no other choice. I think your right leg will make it but I'm unsure how your left leg will fair. At best you'll walk with a major limp at worst, well I'm sure it won't come to that."

  
"What happened to them?" you asked anxiously.

  
"I don't know, there was just a lot of blood and...it'll be fine I'm sure of it. As for now I happen to own an old wheelchair, you can use that to get around the yard and in the house. For now why don't we go eat lunch in the flower garden? Fresh air is always a helpful remedy no matter the situation," Ray suggested.  
He wheeled you out into the garden, it was full of the most beautiful and colorful flowers you'd ever seen. It put your pitiful flower pot garden to shame. After you got settled he brought out a teapot and the tea cups that go with it. The last thing he brought out was some plates and some beautifully arranged finger sandwiches. You ate in silence as you wondered how he had time to make all of these sandwiches. Eventually he decided to strike a conversation after it was apparent you were more set on playing with your food than eating it.

  
"So _Lila_ ,"he seemed to relish saying the name,"what's wrong? You don't appear to be eating. Are the sandwiches not good?"

  
'It's not the sandwiches that aren't good, it's this weird blurry world and the fact I'm staying with someone I've known for less than an hour. I also feel sick to my stomach,' you wanted to shout it all but instead you said,"It's just fatigue and nerves."

  
His face instantly turned into a mask of worry. You would have giggled if this was XXXXX instead of someone you didn't know. Wait who would this have been funny with? You racked your brain but the instant of almost remembrance was gone. You must have looked sick because instead of wheeling you back into the house he swept you up and plopped you onto the bed. He shuffled into the kitchen and came back with some medicine.

  
"Drink," he sternly said without explaining what it did. Nevertheless you obliged and suddenly all the anxiety and confusion ebbed away. Your eyelids felt a thousand pounds heavier and before you knew it you were fast asleep.

  
The man looked in at the person trapped in the glass chamber. He read their vitals too make sure the drugs were still doing as intended. He then looked at the person's legs and winced. He didn't want to do it but orders were orders even when you were second in command. He made his way to the main room and met the person in there.

  
"The program appears to be working well, all physical injuries appeared on the test subject, the amnesia is in full force, and the body responds to everything that happens in there like it would out here," he reported.

  
"Good, this shall help happiness spread more quickly now that we can convert people faster." she said with a look of approval.

  
He smiled to himself as he left the room. He had accomplished what he wanted, he had gotten to live a life with his beloved where he wasn't the monster, he was instead a caring guardian. And if all goes well, it should continue this way, after all the program was perfect. It was a feat in the field of virtual reality, much better than whatever his monster of a brother could create. Speaking of him the man pulled up a security camera feed and watched as the person in the feed desperately typed as if it would save their life. The man laughed knowing Saeyoung wasn't going to find her, not before he had made them his.


	2. Forest Clearing

Saeyoung was distressed to say the least. Not only did he have to feel terrible about ignoring you now you were gone. Vanished into thin air. Someone had gotten the drop on him, snuck up behind him and gave him a wiff of something, chloroform probably. Saeyoung's first instinct was to check the security cam footage, of course whomever it was that kidnapped you had wiped all of the building's footage and the surrunding area's footage but it was worth a shot.   
What a great and mighty protector he was allowing you to be whisked away right under his nose. Perhaps if he had just payed a little more attention to you this wouldn't have happened, perhaps if he hadn't said mean and terrible things you would still be here... He pushed the line of thought from his head, he didn't have the time to ponder on what if's instead he poured all of his energy in trying to locate you.

  
First he called V who then alerted the rest of the RFA to the situation. They all reacted predictably, but he had no time to utter aplogies or be upet, no he needed to pur every last bit of his energy into finding you. Everytime he thought he had found something it turned out to be unrelated or nothing. Jumin had used C&R's incredible influance and wealth to start a manhunt, V went slinking off somewhere that he claimed "might be useful". The rest of the RFA could do nothing but offer condolences to him and worry.   
He tried his absolute hardest but when the sun had risen nothing new had appeared. Saeyoung was checking the last few threads of information when he stumbled onto something somewhat interesting, a car he was doing a background check on had been registered under one Mr. Lee. After poking around a bit he discovered this was a fake identity and his real name was Mr. Yeonho Kim who had been recently arrested for harassment and possession of narcotics, apparently he had been part of a cult known as Mint Eye. After his semi-recent arrest it appeared that the cult had been wiped off the map. He doubted very heavily that this cult had anything to do with your disappearance but he'd keep it in mind in case something weird happened. After a long and fruitless search he finally collapsed from exhaustion.

  
You woke up to the sound of a bird pecking at your window, it was beautiful and white as snow. You thought it was looking at you with it's ruby eyes but after a while it became very apparent that it was just admiring it's own reflection.

  
After observing the cause of your rude awaking you realized that Ray was no where to be seen. There was a note on the night table next to a plate of pastries. Ray had also taken your wheelchair into the house and placed it next to your bed where it as easily accessible. There was also a change of clothes on the edge of your bed. After spending a while struggling to put on your clothes you got into the wheelchair and read the note on the night table, it said," _Going out for a while be back soon -Ray_ " in really nice handwriting. You tried to eat some of the pastries but you just couldn't. You did admit everything came into sharper focus and it didn't feel like there was only blackness behind you quite as much when Ray wasn't here. You decided to explore the house a bit since you were unable to the last time you were awake. It was a simple house with one bedroom a kitchen in one corner of the combined living room/ dining room.

  
There was also a small hallway and in it there was a closet and a bathroom, at the end of the hall there was a set of stairs that led to a second story you couldn't see since it was so dark. You considered trying to get up there but decided that it would be a waste of time and energy. Besides once you got up there you wouldn't have any light to see anything with and you didn't have a flashlight.

  
Deciding that you had had enough of this house you went out side to see the gardens. The cottage was sitting in the middle of a clearing. To the side of the house was the large garden that you had went to yesterday. Asides from that, the rest of the large clearing was just a grassy meadow. It was easy e

nough to wheel across the meadow so you went to the edge of the forest to see if there were any trails that you could escape on if you needed to. Unfortunately there appeared to be none and the forest terrain looked much too treacherous to wheel across in the creaky old wheelchair you were currently occupying.

  
Suddenly you felt something land on your shoulder, it was the white bird that woke you up. You looked into it's eyes and it cocked it's head as if to ask a question you cocked it back, and seemingly satisfied with this answer it went back to preening itself. You laughed Zen was so silly. You wondered for a second where you had pulled that name from but it seemed t fit the bird quite well despite the fact it was a quick decision.

  
After getting bored you wheeled back into the house with Zen the dove on your shoulder. You pulled out an ornate hand mirror from the night table's drawer and gave it to Zen who looked like he was having a great time looking at a good reflection of himself.

  
The time seemed to pass faster as you laughed and played with Zen and the mirror. Eventually Ray walked into your room, he was so quiet you hadn't even heard the front door open. You saw a brief look of rage followed by a long look of sorrow cross his face when he noticed you playing with Zen.

  
"Hello Ray! Zen and I have been waiting for you to come home!" you said chipperly. It was weird despite the fact you were in a probably perilous situation with a man you didn't know and a narcissistic bird you felt quite at ease.

  
"Oh that's good, I'm going to start making dinner now," he muttered. The sad look was gone now replaced by an emotion you couldn't place. You played with Zen a bit more but it wasn't as fun. Zen was acting differently and everything had a slightly blurry filter on it. Eventually you let the bird out your window and he cooed at you has he flew into the dark and foreboding woods.

  
You went and ate a nice meal of pork and rice with Ray, you chatted mostly about what you did today. Eventually you breached the subject of the second story.

  
"Oh that's my bed room," explained Ray in a somewhat cheerful manor,"I do hope that you weren't too bored today."

  
"I had fun, although I do think it would be more fun if I can have something to do during the day," you said.

  
After that you went back to meaningless chit-chat until you decided you were tired again. It was quite easy to fall asleep. The next morning you would recall having a dream the Zen the dove had become human, he was handsome and very narcissistic but he was also kind and hardworking. when you woke up all you remembered was the look in his eyes.

  
"DAMN IT DAMN IT," the man shouted aloud. That stupid bird wasn't supposed to be there it was only supposed to be him and her. The program was supposed accommodate to what you subconsciously wanted, he was so sure he had completely erased all traces of the RFA from her mind but apparently she still missed them. The only choice would be to go in and edit it manually but then he might accidentally hurt her and he'd rather die than do that. No, he needed to completely convince her that he was what she wanted consciously and subconsciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun! Please ignore any typos as I am extremely tired


	3. Panic! In the chat room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little leap back into the past to see how the RFA members are doing. I hope the format I used wasn't too annoying.

_V has entered the chat room_

  
_Jumin Han has entered the chat room_

  
_Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room_  
  
**Jumin Han:** V, why did you contact me?

  
**V:** I will explain when the others join the chat. I'll go call them now

  
_V has left the chat room_

  
**Jaehee Kang:** Whatever it is I hope it isn't bad.

  
**Jumin Han:** Knowing V he wouldn't have called us all in here if it wasn't something urgent.

  
_Zen has entered the chat room_

  
**Zen:** What's going on?

  
**Jaehee Kang:** We don't know yet, V said he'd tell us when everyone is in the messenger.

  
_Yoonsung has entered the chat room_

  
_V has entered the chat room_

  
**Yoonsung:** ?

  
**V:** I know this will be tough to take in but...

  
**V:** MC has been kidnapped.

  
**V:** It happened late last night. Seven was ambushed.

  
**V:** As of now we have no leads on her whereabouts.

  
**Jumin Han:** Jaehee?

  
**Jaehee Kang:** Yes Mr.Han?

  
**Jumin Han:** Gather up all security and tell all intelligence officers to quit what they are doing and report to me.

  
**Jaehee Kang:** Okay

  
_Jaehee Kang has left the chat room_

  
**Jumin Han:** I must get going.

  
_Jumin Han has left the chat room_

  
**Zen:** Jumin is annoying but at least he can do something.

  
**V:** Actually there is something you can do.

  
**Zen:**?

  
**V:** Yoonsung head over to Zen's house, as of right now it is dangerous for us to be alone. Jumin and Jaehee have guards, Seven can take care of himself, and I'll be fine.

  
**Yoonsung:** T-T I hope MC is alright.

  
**Yoonsung:** I'm heading over to Zen's house right now

  
_Yoonsung has left the chat room_

  
**V:** See to it that he is safe. I need to go now I'm going to lose signal soon.

  
_V has left the chat room_

  
**Zen:** Just what in the world is going on here?

  
_Zen has left the chat room_


	4. Ray's emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh romance~~ also there's some NSFW but it's not that explicit.

It had been an undefined amount of time of on and off boredom and enjoyment. Ray was gone most of the day, leaving before you got up and arriving around dinner. You questioned where he went and he always just waved it off saying he was out in the woods looking for flowers or upstairs doing work. Aside from talking to him about this you talked about random things. Ray said that he had consulted with a doctor and that your legs will take a long time to heal. He seemed to get more comfortable as you talked to him, you could tell he was restraining himself from saying something out of line, he often lost that restraint when you mentioned anything about leaving. For the most part he was nice, he left you things like paint and books so you wouldn't be bored without him as he put it. You kinda felt your heart flutter a bit when he was nice to you but some part of you stomped down the feeling.

  
The one day you were in the flower garden looking at the sunflowers when you found something buried underneath the soil, you did your best to dig it out with out falling out of the wheelchair. It took some time but finally you had the mystery object in your hand. It was a camera, you looked through the view finder to see if it could still take pictures, to your surprise the lens was so scratched up that you could only see the outlines of things. You searched the camera some more until you found something. There was a single V engraved into the bottom of the camera. 'Hmm...does this mean it's the fifth camera?' you wondered. Unannounced to you Ray was standing behind you, he made his way towards you and snatched the camera out of your hands.

  
"What are you doing with that?" Ray asked, his voice was a low growl. He was shaking, the intense expression on his face made him look like another person.  
"I-I was just looking at the flowers..." you stammered.

  
"I WILL NOT LET THAT HYPOCRITE AND LIAR INTRUDE," as he screamed that he threw the camera on the ground and it shattered into to what looked like a million pieces. You could feel tears streaming out of your eyes but you weren't quite sure why, it was just a broken camera. It felt like he had hurt someone dear to you. He stormed back into the house slamming the door behind him. You didn't encounter Ray at all that night, or the next day although you still received meals.

  
You weren't sure if you wanted to see him again, you wouldn't get to make that choice however, as Ray was sitting down in a chair he had pulled up to your bed watching you sleep. You made sure to not open your eyes too much to see what he was doing without alerting him you were awake. He was gazing at you with a serene expression on his face, he looked angelic almost. You stirred and the expression left his face, instead a worried and apologetic look replaced it

.   
"I'm sorry," he muttered. You were conflicted on one hand how he was looking at you now was enough to break your heart and on the other hand the look of pure, unbridled rage he had on his face earlier wouldn't leave your head.

  
"I know you didn't mean to startle me," he face lit up and then immediately fell as you continued,"but I'm going to need time to think about it."

  
"I understand. I'll try my hardest to gain your trust back. In order to do that I'm going to spend all day with you!" He beamed and then left the room, you assumed he was going to make breakfast. You considered joining him but before you did you grabbed a journal and pencil Ray had brought you previously and started sketching two people, one was a medium in height man with silvery hair and red eyes, he was good looking and you could tell from his stance that he knew it. Next to him was a sketch of the dove who had been pestering you for the past few days.

  
On the next page was a sketch of a tall man with sunglasses and a camera around his neck, he looked kind but there was a need to sacrifice himself hidden in his eyes. You had drawn a picture of the camera Ray had shattered. You were going to write a story about the two people you had drawn so far but something told you that you hadn't assembled the entire cast yet.

  
You heard the door crack open and you shoved the journal and pencil under your pillow. Ray smiled at you and exclaimed,"breakfast is ready!" You shooed him away as you put on the clothes he brought you. It didn't take quite as long to put them on as it did the first time. In fact you had almost gotten use to the wheelchair. You didn't think you'd ever get entirely used to it though. Your right leg was getting significantly better you could move it quite a bit before it hurt or got tired. Your left leg on the other hand hadn't improved at all, you still couldn't move it or feel it, you hoped that Ray would bring a doctor soon and they would give you a proper diagnosis.

  
You then ate breakfast with Ray who looked quite happy to be spending time with you. Afterwards he took you out into the garden, and talked for a bit.  
"So uhh, what's your favorite flower?" you asked.

  
"I like roses but I'm partial to blue roses," he answered,"how about you?"

  
"I like blue lotus flowers,"you said.

  
"Huh that flower usually symbolizes the sun and purity, it's perfect for you!"

  
You could feel yourself turning a bit red but you were interested to see what other flowers he knew,"how about rhododendrons?"you asked knowing it was a bit of a niche flower but they were pretty and looked nice in a bouquet.

  
Ray however didn't answer, he just looked at you silently before muttering,"they symbolize danger and warn you to be careful." After that he just trailed off, it took a few minutes but he rekindled the conversation. "So do you want to do anything in particular?"

  
You wanted to say 'I want to work on my story' but something inside of you told you that would not be a particularly good idea so you just shrugged.

  
"It's been a few while now and I feel like we should do something to get to know each other, so how about we get to ask each other three questions?"

  
You really, really wanted to roll your eyes, this was something you'd do in middle school. You resisted and told him okay but only if he started the round.

  
"What is your favorite flavor?" he asked.

  
"Salty," you replied, happy he didn't ask anything weird,"what's your favorite song?"

  
He replied with,"I listen to a lot of classical music on the piano so I guess that counts. Will you ever abandon me?"

  
You were conflicted, on one hand you wanted to leave but on the other the puppy-dog eyes he gave you were hard to resist also you risked evoking his wrath if you said anything aside from 'no'. After some thought you finally said," That's up to you, I am going to leave this place when I've healed and I wouldn't mind if you came along," you could tell this was only partially the answer he wanted but he was still beaming nonetheless.

  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" the question you asked was innocent enough but he seemed to freeze up and for a second you thought he would throw a fit. Luckily, he calmed down and uttered,"I had a twin brother once, but he abandoned me to live in a house where I got yelled at and hit for making a single sound, I was always so hungry but he'd left and said that he'd come back. He never did so I guess he's dead!" He finished off his answer with renewed, if not a bit forced, enthusiasm. His eyes still looked a bit sad so you attempted to cheer him up by saying,"How could someone be so cruel?"

  
"I know right, he left me there for months with that horrible woman I probably would have died if I hadn't escaped. That's enough about me it's time for me to ask my last question. Do you like me?"

  
You should have seen this coming from a mile away but still you hesitated to say no, it wouldn't be true after all. You did honestly think that he was sweet and caring but for an unknown reason you felt like you already loved someone.

  
"Yeah actually I do," you suppressed the part of you that said no. If you couldn't remember them then so be it, Ray was here with you now. Sure he was scary when he got upset but he was never cruel to you, he never hurt you or even intentionally scared you. Perhaps even if you talked things out you could possibly be in a relationship? You pushed aside the long term for now because currently Ray's face was getting closer to yours and you were also moving towards him. It was an awkward first kiss for the two of you, you couldn't exactly get your head up to match his but it was still very sweet and you could tell Ray was very, very inexperienced. Ray pulled up closer to you and tried again, this time your lips met and stayed meeting for a few seconds.

  
After a while you got into a rythm, it got easier as it went along, it was obvious you had the upper hand. You couldn't remember whether or not you had done something like this before, but you didn't really care. After a while it was getting uncomfortable for you to sit in the chair and lean over plus it was getting hot...really hot you could barely stand to have your clothes on. It cooled off when Ray picked you up and took you into the house. You continued on with Ray awkwardly on top of you,you had taken off your shirt when Ray asked,"are you sure you really want this? I don't want to do anything that might make you leave me."

  
You put a finger to his lips and said,"I want nothing else in the world more than you right now Ray." He cracked a smile and continued on, it took a long time but eventually you were both naked, you traced a finger over his chest and then laid down and let him go about it at his own pace. He was gentle and slow at first but after a while it was clear he was a bit frustrated with the pace of things. After what felt like an eternity you both had reached your climax, Ray laid next to you and fiddled with a piece of your hair you didn't have to worry about it though because before long he was fast asleep. It was only 10 in the morning but you suspected that he didn't sleep or do too many physically activities so it was understandable. And even though you had just woken up you curled up closer to him and fell asleep.


End file.
